The story of my life
by Silverphinox
Summary: This has to do with some naruto stuff but everything in this story is based on me and my friends who travel to London to vist some of my freinds who are hitman and this is the story. Please read. This is not split into chapters but it's very long.


As thunder roared and the wind blew, trees shook. I couldn't sleep that night. Well I haven't slept at all lately. I turned over to look at the clock. "Ugh it's only midnight." Names Deidre I live in Bloomington, Indiana. I live with my best friend Kayla. I'm 15 and Kayla's 14. She's hyperactive, but one thing we have in common is we love danger.

Bloomington, Indiana is not that exciting. We never have much fun, but when we get together with Anthony, Izzy, and Dan under the same roof the party begins. Anthony has been gone for a couple of months. He moved out to California . We haven't had much contact with him. Although we are planning on surprising him at an Anime convention up and Seattle, Washington. All we had to do was pick some people up on the way.

I walked over to Kayla's door and knocked. The music was blaring. I doubt she could hear me. I opened the door and hit the off button. Izzy was asleep on Kayla's bed; Kayla was on the floor asleep snoring under a pile of blankets. "Kayla wakes up!" I kicked the blankets off of her. She rolled over as Izzy sat up.

"Ugh, what's going on? Is it Friday yet?" He was still half asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. " Deidre…." He looked at me and smiled. "Morning!" I nodded and walked out of the room . Izzy was the kind of person , you know the kind of person who always looks a boys most of the time. Yeah, weird well let me tell you about him.

Izzy is totally awesome. He doesn't like people to be mean to each other because of his past, but he can deal with people playing around. He loves all his friends he is sometimes easily offended. He can be slightly perverted, and he is bi. He sometimes gets high and calls me and Kayla and freaks us out. He is 17 years old he loves to meet new people. He loves playing video games, too.

Now that you know what Izzy's like, let me tell you about Kayla. Kayla is sometimes shy, but most the time hyper. She loves to poke people. She may sometimes be completely random. She is very perverted and on top of that she will take anything you say perverted. She is 14 years old and loves anime and Manga. She's one of my best friends.

Me you ask? Well you'll find out later. I'll tell you about Anthony. Anthony is very perverted he likes to call himself kinky and likes to be naked. He likes Kayla and likes to cuddle with anyone he can.

You'll meet more people later on we left that morning for Michigan to pick up my friend Josh. I made the mistake of mentioning it and he worried. SO he asked to come along. It was around two in the morning and Kayla and Izzy just had to stop by McDonalds to get food. "You better not get stuff in my van!" I yelled playfully back to where they were eating. As we reached Josh's house it was around four a.m. There's a tree right next to Josh's window, so I climbed up the tree and Izzy threw me a rock so I hit his window. I chuckled to myself as Josh came to the window. "Who the hell are you! And what do you think you're doing?"

I was shocked he has no idea who I was "well if you don't remember me I might as well leave." I started to climb back down the tree. "Wait what's your name! " I smirked with the sound of his voice. I climbed down the tree as I looked up at him the light wind blew his brownish blond hair, his crystal blue eyes shined as he stared down at me. I sighed. "My name is Deidre." I said calmly trying to not sound upset as I turned to walk back to the car, I could feel his eyes pricing into me.

I heard him yell. "Deidre wait!" the first thing that went through my head was "god Josh wake up the whole neighborhood." I sighed and stopped as I heard a pair of feet hit the ground. "Deidre can we talk?" I nodded and walked to Kayla.

"Deidre, what's going on?" I sighed "Kayla I'm going on a walk with Josh. Why don't you and Izzy go pick up taco bell or something." She gave me a worried questioned look as Izzy did the same. "Deidre be careful." Was all Izzy said? I nodded and smiled. It was nice that Izzy started to care. I turned around, not looking at Josh and walked into the woods. Josh fallowed soon after.

"Deidre, I'm sorry I didn't remember your name." I stared at him. "Yeah whatever…..just forget it. Okay I have to go pick up Cloud and John. You know people who remember me after two days. And who trust me for helping some friends!" I was furious tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't bear to look at him.

I knew Kayla and Izzy would be back soon. My phone started to ring. " huh?" The song " Miss you" by Blink 182 started playing. My eyes grew big. " Ichigo?" I answered my phone.

Deidre: Hello? Ichigo?

?: No it's Itachi.

Deidre: Oh. Itachi , what is it? Has something happened?

Itachi: Don't worry Ichigo's asleep resting , and Grimm's out getting food.

Deidre: Oh, then what is it ?

Itachi: I was board.

Deidre: Oh well let me call you back alright?

I glanced at Josh my eyes automatically filled with tears. I tried to hold back the sobs but I couldn't. It slipped.

Itachi: Deidre? What's' wrong are you alright?

Deidre: Yeah , look I'll call you back.

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I ran off sobbing having no clue where I was going. Josh running right after me . " Josh leave me alone and go back to your room with your girlfriend!" Josh looked shocked at my remark. I ran into the forest leaving him there . I tripped over a rock when I was finally out of the woods but Josh tackled me . " Ugh! Josh get off of me !" I struggled to get free he pinned me down. Tears burning my eyes. I heard a car door slam and foot steps running .

" Get off of her!" The voice who yelled was failure but I couldn't place it. I couldn't see a thing . I felt Josh's weight leave my body. I felt hands pick me up bridle style .

" Huh?" I wiped my eyes and I was surprised to see Cloud and Josh fighting. I looked up to find I was in John's arms. " Hey baby. " He dried my eyes. I smiled a bit as I heard a crash into one of the cars. John finally sat me down. I was horrified as I watched. I couldn't breathe. I filled up what air I had in my lungs. "STOP IT NOW!" I felt dizzy I couldn't see clearly. The last thing I saw was everyone staring at me as Kayla and Izzy pulled back up I heard people scream my name. I fell to the ground as darkness consumed me.

As I started to awake I noticed I was in a moving vehicle. My head was on John's lap, feel on Cloud's. I looked up John and Cloud was both looking out the windows. Izzy was driving; Kayla was asleep in the passenger seat. I sat up as Izzy's eyes darted in the review mirror. Cloud and John's hands flew to my shoulder as a wave of dizziness took over. "Take it easy Deidre you hit your head." I was confused I thought we were in Michigan. Well when I looked outside my window it said welcome to Idaho.

"Where are we? Where's Josh? How long have I been out?" So many questions flew to my head. "Calm down." Cloud and John said as they laid me back down. "Josh we almost killed but when you passed out we grabbed you and got in the car and took off. You've been out for about three days. And we're on our way to California." John said as Cloud glared at him.

"Oh ok, so I guess we're picking up Kurtis." I smiled I knew the would envy him. Izzy drove till we're where in Seattle, Washington. It was beautiful. I smiled we stopped at a forestry in Olympic National Park. We were down on the first beach of La Push. It was difficult to pull the car onto the beach but it worked. I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight with everything that had happened. Kurtis was supposed to be here later.

It was around 11:30 at night. Kayla was asleep with Izzy in the car; Cloud was biting his finger in the backseat asleep. I thought John was asleep on the hood until someone came up behind me. "John I thought you were asleep." He grinned as he draped his jacket around my shoulder. It was nice of him to. I was freezing but I didn't want him to freeze.

" I couldn't sleep knowing you were out here alone after what happed earlier with Josh." I looked at him " John don't worry about it. I'm fine it was no big deal ." He looked at me with that look says " you sure your ok." I smiled we were both in bathing suits. I was warring a black bikini with a red rose dripping blood . I had a jacket on since John gave me his. He was warring a pair of red trunks. " Alright if you say your ok but if you need someone to talk to let me know." I wasn't really ok I just didn't want him to worry. Although just having him around made me . I got up and smirked as I pushed him into the ocean. We both laughed although he was shivering his ass off.

I took off my jacket and dove in . I swam to the far side of the cliff near by. I climbed up as John pondered up at me. I looked down at him and smiled. Back in Indiana I used to dive a lot I was the dive team . I back up so John couldn't see me as I ran towards the end the cliff. Someone tackled me . " what the fuck do you think you were doing ?" I looked up to find Kurtis's angry face . I laughed . As I hugged him I heard John yelling as he swam towards the cliff.

" Kurtis I was just diving." He had a blank look on his face. I couldn't stop laughing. John tackled Kurtis to the ground . " John ! That's Kurtis calm down !" John got off of Kurtis . I was shivering as John apologized to him. I smiled as my phone rang. I could hear it on the beach. I took a step back and ran as I jumped off the cliff the water was cold as it hit my skin. I swam to my shore and walked to my bag.

Deidre: Hello ?

Itachi: Deidre are you alright?

Deidre: Itachi? Yeah, why?

?: Itachi is that Deidre?

Itachi: Yeah it's her she's alright.

Deidre: Itaci why wouldn't I be alright? And who's in the background?

Itachi: Oh just don't worry. And its Grimm

Grimm: Itachi ask her what she's wearing?

Itachi: I'm not asking her that.

Deidre: Grimm stop being pervert!

Grimm: That's super pervert to you!

Itachi: Oh my god Grimm.

Deidre: So Itachi, why wouldn't I be safe?

Itachi: Don't worry about it ,but how fast can you be here ?

Deidre: Huh? Over there in London?

Itachi: Yeah me, Grimm, and Ichigo want you to head over.

Deidre: Well…. Can I bring some people and I'll rent a place for us.

Itachi: No I'll rent a place and you stay with us.

Deidre: Alright give me 3 days I'll call you when I get to the airport.

Itachi: Alright talk to you later.

We hung up . John and Kurtis were behind me. Kurtis looked at me . " Guys were heading to London, so pack your things , put out the fire and lets go . They looked confused I called Anthony and he said he would be there in about a week.

I walked back to the car . I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it. By the time I was back we were ready to go . Kayla and Izzy were still asleep we moved them to the backseat were the snored peacefully. Kayla ended up being pushed to the floor by Cloud who we thought was a pillow. John was planning on driving to Seattle. I was in the passenger seat while Kurtis was in the middle . Kurtis was trying to find a rock station. I looked at them and took a sip of my coke. " So we're going to London?" Kurtis sounded over whelm. I nodded . We arrived at the airport around seven in the morning. We packed up wok up Kayla, Izzy, and Cloud up and bought our tickets.

I was swaying so much I ran into a wall. John helped me aboard. Izzy and Kayla sat on the right side, Cloud and Kurtis were behind Kayla and Izzy and me and John were on the left. Izzy, Kayla and Cloud fell asleep as soon as we got buckled.

My head was spinning , John was keeping an eye on me . I laid my head against the cold cool glass of the window as I drifted into a sweet slumber. I awoke an hour later. John was asleep I asked for a coke and checked my phone I had a message from Ichigo but I decided to answer it later . I could've listened to it but I didn't want to wake John up. The guy behind me was reading . He kept looking at me . It was akward. I seen something silver in his hand . Before I knew it something stung in my neck. I felt pressure on it as I blinked and the guy was gone . Everything started to spin I got up and fell to the floor and everything went black.

By the time I awoke I was in a room. I looked around to see two beds other than the one I was laying in . There was a desk with paper scattered everywhere, There was a gun on that desk as well . Each bed sheet was a different color. The one I was laying in was black and red. There was a black and purple and a black and green . It was odd .

There was a night stand next to the bed. It had a CD player/ radio, and a digital clock . The room was fairly clean . There were cloths all over. It reminded me of my friend Katie's room. I heard snoring insanely I knew where I was. In the black and green bed was Grimm, purple and black was Ichigo, and that left the one person I felt next to me . I turned to have an arm draped over me . I smiled as I relaxed and felt safe. Itachi was warm compared to me . Itachi's eyes started to open. "Deidre!" he screamed in my ear as he hugged me tight. I laughed hugging him back as I heard Grimm and Ichigo jump.

" Itachi what am I doing here ? Where are Kayla, Izzy , John, Cloud and Kurtis?" I looked around. " They're at the new place I rented . Like I said you would be staying here with us." I remembered the phone call I sat up and Itachi wouldn't let go. " Um Itachi can you let go I kinda want to take a shower?" Itachi blushed ruby red. Ichigo looked at Grimm as they started laughing. Itachi could understand why I wanted to take one. Itachi held me close and oddly sniffed my hair . " ummmm…." Ichigo and Grimm were still laughing I think Grimm's face was blue. I felt safe and comfort in his arms. Although I drifted off partly. My mind brought me back when someone hit me in the head with a pillow.

"What the hell! " They were all laughing I broke free of Itachi's grasp. I grabbed I whipped around and hit Grimm to ground. Before I knew it pillow feathers were floating all around the room. After a bit we all laughed. I tackled them into a bear hug. " God I've missed you guys." They hugged me tight as thunder cracked in the back ground.

" Well, looks like we'll be staying in tonight…..MOVIE NIGHT!" Ichigo start but at the end Itachi, Grimm and Ichigo screamed. I smiled and laughed. I talked them into watching Romeo and Juliet so we decided to act it out while it was going on. We decided I was Juliet, Itachi was Romeo, Ichigo was Mercutio, and Grimm was Tybalt. When my favorite part came up I acted real dramatic. " What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

At the end of the movie Itachi and I committed suicide . We all laughed as we jumped on the sofa. We turned on the radio. The only good song on was Move along by All American Rejects . We burned candles and started to play gold fish…Fail ! Eventually Grimm and Ichigo got tired and went to bed. Itachi and I sat on the sofa. I was starting to feel tired but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't know what I was doing. My head was on Itachi's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. He stroked my hair as my eyes dripped down peacefully . I drifted into a light slumber as I heard Itachi whisper what sounded like " sweet dreams my love."

An hour later I awoke in bed with Itachi's arms tightly around me . I gently sliped out of his grasped and walked down stairs. I stepped outside. Clouds were still slowly moving through the sky as the moon shown in parts . All I could hear at the moment was the blowing of the lonely wind. I thought I also heard Grimm snoring. My chest started to hurt as I thought about the past. My heart rate spread up as I noticed a figure walking towards me. It was a man. He was wearing a long black rain cloak ,sun glasses, and that's all I could see. Although he held a knife . He cam closer as I backed ageist the side of the house. " Um ..sir. What do you want?" He didn't answer.

He pinned me ageist the wall as he pulled my sleeve up to bare my arm. He took the knife and dug it deep in my skin. I screamed in pain as blood dripped. He started to carve something , I couldn't stop screaming the pain was infuriating. I was loosing continuous. I heard Ichigo scream " What the Hell! " as he feel out of the bed. Grimm thudded to the ground. " huh what?" Itachi woke to find me missing. " uh guys …where's Deidre?" They all thudded running down the stairs .

The guy was carving a rose I have to admit although it hurt like hell it was beautiful. I fell as the guy grined and ran off. I thought to myself " got to hide this from the guys." I pulled me sleeve and run do the door to meet them. The guys skidded to a stop when they seen me. What was odd was they were all wearing boxers. "Deidre! What's going on we heard you scream?" Itachi sounded like he was about to die if something had happened.

" Oh ummmm…. I seen a snake go back to bed. I'll be up there in a minute." They looked at me, it looked like they almost didn't buy it. They nodded and walked back up stairs but Ichigo looked at me with his " I don't believe you look ." I walked to the bathroom and rinsed out my newly carved rose, it burned like hell and it stung at the slightest touch of air. I wrapped it up in bandages covered it up and stalked upstairs trying not to wake them .

I kept the bandages out of sight but before an hour was up it started to bleed through. I laid next to Itachi his arm took hold on my waist pulling me closer. His hand touched my arm and I couldn't help but let out a cry in pain. I felt tears touch my face as Itachi let go and jumped as did Ichigo and Grimm. They all stared at me . How was I going to get myself out of this one?

" Deidre I'm sorry are you alright?" consurn and guilt filled his eyes. I said nothing , I didn't know what to say. I looked down as Grimm pulled up my sleeve reaveling the blood stained bandages. They all gasped at the sight. Itachi started to unravel it slowly . Blood dripped as the rose was reveled . It stung as air touched the skin . " Itachi's voice was low and horse. " Deidre who did this ?" I didn't say anything his voice got louder. " Who did this damn it !" Ichigo layed a hand on his shoulder .

" I don't know outside, a man walked up to me and just did it." They all looked at each other . Ichigo looked at Grimm as they got up and walked out. "Deidre come on lets clean up this mess ." He led me to the bathroom to wash up. He walked to the bathroom closet and grabbed a cloth and started to wet it down . "Deidre I don't want you leaving without someone with you." I nodded as my phone rang.

Me: Hello?

?: He Deidre can you come over ? I'm bored.

Me: ummmm…. Yeah just give me give me like an hour or less.

John: Alright thanks see you in a bit .

Me: Alright see you then .

I hung up the phone as Itachi looked puzzeled . " It was John he wants me to come over he's all alone." Itachi nodded . " Do you mind if I take the rest of the bandages?"

Itachi handed them to me. " No not at all just be careful on your way over. Alright?" I nodded when he got done bandaging . I decided to grab some movies and a bottle of water. " Ummmm Deidre it's pouring down rain outside down you want to take my car?" I smiled and hugged him and fallowed him outside.

There in the drive way was a black mustang with a red stripe. I thought I was going to faint. " Itachi I'm stealing your car!" He chucked at the thought as he handed me the keys. I kissed him on the cheek as I jumped in the car. Itachi stood there stun. By the time I drove out of the drive way I had realized what I'd just did. I drove through the rain until I came to the rental house. John peeked out the window as I pulled down my jacket sleeve so he wouldn't see . I got out of the car and ran inside. The house was warm there was a fire in the fireplace going. Nickelback was playing . John held me tight . I wanted to scream but instead I shaded a couple of tears.

John looked at me confused. " Deidre what's wrong?" He wiped my tears as I smiled. " Nothing I'm fine just had something in my eye." He gave me that " I don't believe you" look . I sat my stuff down hoping the bandages weren't showing. I sat on the sofa as he put on a DVD. " What's this ? " he smirked.

John's the kind of guy who liked to surprise people. The movie " The watchman" started I didn't pay attention to the movie although John's eyes were glued to the screen . I looked at him and smirked. I got on top of him and his face lit up read as I leaned in and grabbed my drink. I took a sip as his mouth dropped. I lied my drink back down as I climbed off of him. I laughed when the words. " your such a tease!" came from his mouth. We both laughed my face turned red .

I smiled as he hugged me tight and I yawned slightly, starting to fall asleep. My head leaned against his chest. He didn't move he froze although his arms tightened feeling warmth I subsided. I snared peacefully a he watched me in sight linty .

I awoke to lightning flashing through the sky . I heard the door open as Kayla, Izzy, Kurtis, and Cloud walked in laughing basely drunk. I sat up as John let go of me. It was kinda awkward really . I smiled as Kayla screamed as she ran up to me and hugged me tight.


End file.
